


Deflowered

by Slaycinder, TheTransversalArtisan



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Atem - Freeform, Begging, Bottom Seto, Bukkake, Confession, Cum Inside, Cute, Flower references, Fluff, Gay Antics, Gay shenanigans, M/M, Nectar, Petals, Pictures, Pollen, Pollination, Post-Coitus, Requited Love, Riding, Self-Lubrication, Seto - Freeform, Stinger, You're Welcome, atem is a bee, blowjob, but like with plants, flower stigma, flower stuff, i had to refer back to my middle school flower anatomy, it works out, kind of like omegaverse a little, lots of fluff, once - Freeform, pistil, pollinatee, pollinator, ridiculous ending, seto is a flower, seto takes control, soft, stamen, top Atem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:28:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24184393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slaycinder/pseuds/Slaycinder, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTransversalArtisan/pseuds/TheTransversalArtisan
Summary: His body wants this far too much.Every instinct craves this pollinator's touch, his lips, his sex, his seed.His toes curl.Legs spread—involuntarily.Body presenting itself as naturally and instinctively as mating."Atem..." he breathes softly, lifting his hips a little, "p...pollinate me."
Relationships: Atem/Kaiba Seto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Deflowered

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RoxyWolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoxyWolf/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Flower Speaks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11938134) by [evexe-n (manatsuko)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/manatsuko/pseuds/evexe-n). 



> Thanks again for beta-reading this fic, Roxy! You're amazing~.  
> If y'all haven't already, check out The Flower Speaks by evexe-n (manatsuko). It's a wonderful read that inspired this piece~.

“Beautiful....”

_"Hic."_

“Why did you try to hide it from me?”

"I didn't...want you to think any less of me...."

Shallow breaths into the pillow, eyes snapped shut.

"I didn't want you to see me as weak...."

No response.

His heart flutters anxiously in his throat.

Then there's a warmth and weight pouring itself over him, Atem's body unfolding, enveloping him. Smiling lips lay gentle kisses against his temple.

"Are you _kidding?"_

A hand soothes over his chest, then sweeps up to cup his cheek and guide him, barely willing, to look up.

There's a genuine, melting smile, making Atem's features glow.

"You're the most incredible thing I've ever seen."

A hot blush floods Kaiba's cheeks as he tries to will a snotty remark.

None presents itself.

They've all melted in the warm depths of those orchid eyes.

"So're you...to me."

The genuine admission arises before he can repress it.

He swallows.

Nothing for it.

His body wants this far too much.

Every instinct craves this pollinator's touch, his lips, his sex, his seed.

His toes curl.

Legs spread—involuntarily.

Body presenting itself as naturally and instinctively as mating.

"Atem..." he breathes softly, lifting his hips a little, "p...pollinate me."

He worries he imagined it: the way Atem's breath hitches in his throat.

Without a word, he sinks between Kaiba's welcoming legs, striped stinger resting heavily between the flower's furling vines.

"Is that what you want?" he says breathlessly, already jerking his hips without thinking, his body pining and curving hungrily toward Kaiba's.

"Yes...yes~!"

His hands tingle.

Warmth blossoms in his core, tension roiling in his gut and leaving him hard and expectant.

A dabbing touch reveals the sweet nectar dribbling from his entrance.

More than ready for that huge, hard stinger.

He wraps his legs around Atem's hips, arms pulling him down into a heated kiss.

"I want this. I _want this,"_ he pleads into Atem's mouth. "Please, please, pollinate me. Make me yours. I'm yours, Atem. I'm yours...."

So slick. So open. So ready.

He winces as his body contracts on nothingness.

"Please...."

"Oh, _gods."_

Atem's growl is deep and desperate, muffled by the hollow of Kaiba's throat when he ducks his head to suckle at soft, pale flesh.

Fingers creep like the vines in his skin, and then Atem is pushing two digits inside him, impatient, forcing his dewy entrance open.

He dips his fingers deep and pulls them out again, bringing them to his lips and sucking them down, moaning wantonly at the virgin taste of nectar.

_"Mmmph...._ So sweet...."

He cleans his fingers and slides them down once more, dizzy at the scent of blooming sex. This time, when he digs inside, he stays, thrusting and working his flower open, cock hardening with every stroke.

"I want it too," he pants, body continuing to rut as his fingers plunge between Kaiba's thighs.

He starts to wriggle a third finger inside, then wills himself to stop. "Sorry…. Sorry. Tell me when."

Gods, the _last_ thing he'd ever want would be to hurt Kaiba.

But the scent of him is so _ambrosial._ This new milestone of intimacy is so precious. He's lightheaded and hard as limestone, but he _has_ to be patient.

Kaiba groans, long and low, writhing smoothly as those fingers worm their way within him, opening him up, triggering wave after gooey, delicious wave of nectar from his blossom.

He moans at the delicious sight of Atem suckling the sweetness from his own fingers.

He opens up, naturally as breathing.

Body offering itself, ready to mate.

"It’s okay," he assures Atem. "I...I'm ready. Please...slowly...."

His body surrenders, heat curling in his core.

Ready to be pierced.

Taken.

_Stung._

"Enter me," he whispers.

Atem bites his lip and props himself up, cock resting hot and hard against Kaiba's, leaking pitifully.

"I should probably warn you," he starts confidently, then tapers off to a hot-faced murmur. He glances down. "I tend to have a pretty...er...." He clears his throat. _"Generous_ load...." His face nearly melts off at the lewd confession. He avoids Kaiba's gaze. "So just, uh...tell me when to...stop. I mean, pull out...."

The confession makes Kaiba's cock twitch and leak.

A fresh wave of nectar spills forth from his stigma.

"I want it," he pleads, dying from the wait. "Dammit, Atem. I want it. I want you. _I want your seed."_

Atem still looks hesitant.

Kaiba twitches.

And something within him snaps.

Taking Atem by the shoulders, he's reminded of just how petite his pollinator’s body is as he throws him down onto his back.

"And if you won't give it to me, then...I'll take it for myself."

He straddles Atem's hips, grinding his entrance against that huge, full stinger.

He leans in, murmuring into Atem's mouth.

"Mine."

And he plunges down onto that impressive cock.

One swift blow.

He cries out, muffled by their stubborn liplock.

Wraps his arms around Atem's body.

Lifts.

Sinks back down onto his pollinator's stinger.

"Yes...yes...yes...! So good. So good—!"

He leaks heavily, drenching Atem's shaft with sweet nectar, sucking him in so, so eagerly.

"Pollinate me, Atem. Inseminate me...."

Fingers play with Atem's nipples, pinching and tweaking them.

_"Fuck me."_

An indescribable sound rumbles through Atem's chest, stricken with awe and unbearable arousal at the sight of Kaiba literally _clamoring_ for his cock, unfazed by his confession, fearless and fierce as ever.

A smirk cracks across his face. He strokes Kaiba's eager hips.

"This flower has _thorns~."_

He shoves Kaiba down, flat on his back, woefully severing their connection—only to mount his feisty flower and wrench his legs apart once more.

Atem licks his lips and lines back up with the sweet bloom he intends to claim.

_"I like that."_

His stinger strikes true, plunging deep into its chosen flower, pushing a rush of nectar from his partner's body.

His hands find Kaiba's, laced fingers that serve to pin the flower's arms beside his head.

Atem leans forward and _thrusts._

Sticky, wet sounds slap between them, breaths rapid and rasping, bed creaking chaotically beneath them.

Surprise wracks through Kaiba's body, and he throws his head back, desperate and writhing, the bed rocking loudly, pounding against the wall.

_"Atem~!"_ he pleads, still winded from being thrown down.

Nectar spills freely from his opening, clenched tightly around Atem's cock, each deep thrust turning and pushing and striking that delicate pistil inside of him in a way that makes him see _stars._

He writhes, trying hard to regain his grip, only to find his hands pinned beside his head.

Sex plunging inside of him, leaving him open and exposed for his mate.

His stamen leaks heavily over his own stomach, and that's when he glances down.

His eyes widen.

The stripes on Atem's cock—full and pronounced.

Ridged.

Hard.

_Pulsing._

Kaiba's gaze shifts again.

To himself.

The flowers.

Once little buds, delicate vines.

Now blooming over his skin.

Blossoming, huge and fertile.

Thick, rich veins decorating his own shaft, huge flowers sprouting along his length, around his hip.

Curling up his stomach, down his thighs.

Atem's body thrusting inside of him, every motion provoking a new bloom.

Kaiba's head spins.

"A...A...Atem..." he murmurs, drowning in ecstasy. "I...I want...to cum...."

"Not until I mark you, Seto," Atem commands, an unflinching murmur in his ear.

To that end, his cock begins to pulse dangerously, ravaging his partner's petals and leaving more and more pollen with every stroke.

He's panting and rutting like an animal, hands slipping from Kaiba's as he rears back on his haunches, seizing Kaiba's legs instead. He holds them wide, framing the sight of their viscous union. "Seto...Seto...Se— _hck!”_

He lets out a startled gasp and then a long, tortured groan, slamming every last stripe of his cock inside just as it swells, fat and heavy, and _pops._

The rush of seed is so thick and full that it almost _hurts_ to release.

Kaiba's body seems to fill up instantly, Atem's cock practically drowning in its new home.

His flower wails, unable to resist the moment he feels the rush within his body.

His back arches as he cums over his own stomach.

Delicious pollen overflows from his blossom, and his vision goes white.

"Atem. Atem. _Atem—!"_

Nails dig into his pollinator's shoulders, hips snapped open for his mate.

He collapses onto the bed, accepting Atem's mark within him.

"Atem..." he breathes softly.

Legs fall to the bed as his lover continues to pump inside of him. "It's so much...."

"And you're going to take every last drop, right, love?" Atem insists, running a soothing hand over Kaiba's thigh before settling on top of him. He kisses the corner of Kaiba's mouth and hiccups at a hard wave of release.

In the end, the pressure becomes too uncomfortable, and Atem finally relents.

He sits up, arms slightly wobbly, and heaves his cock out. A filthy rush of fertilized slick spills forth, and the sight of its white sheen painting his flower's intimate skin compels Atem to hoist himself forward, cock in hand. He guides a soft but steady stream of cum over Kaiba's spent shaft, his lower stomach, the occasional energetic spurt reaching as far as his chest.

"You look resplendent in _white.”_ He winks.

Kaiba groans, both spent and aroused by the lewd gesture.

He sits up a little,

and parts his lips.

_Cum in my mouth._

A silent demand, body still aching and full and bred.

He closes his eyes, waiting.

Atem quirks a curious brow, then opens his mouth in a soft "oh.”

He makes an effort to carefully climb up Kaiba's body, kneeling over his flushed face.

Tenderly brushes sweat-streaked hair from gorgeous blue eyes, and brings his spilling tip to thin, pink lips.

His breath is uneven—arousal wrestling with satisfaction in his core.

Kaiba keeps his mouth open, waiting in anticipation, feeling seed spray onto his chest.

"Please..." he murmurs.

A soft press against his lip.

Atem’s voice:

"Go on, flower. It's time for _watering."_

Kaiba's mouth wraps instinctively around Atem's shaft, licking and suckling, pulling Atem's stinger deep into his mouth, cum sliding over his stomach and down his chest.

Pollen drips past his lips, and his eyes slip closed as he accepts Atem deep into his mouth.

Seed slides over his tongue, down his throat, and Kaiba swallows, eagerly, willingly.

"God, yes..." he moans softly, sweetly, lips wrapped in a perfect O around Atem's shaft.

His tongue works the underside vein on Atem's cock, suckling pollen from that sizable stinger. It leaves Kaiba breathless, how huge and hard his lover is. He sucks him down to the back of his throat, drinking down every last drop, allowing himself to be watered as pollen and nectar spill forth from between his thighs.

A hard gasp sounds above him, and suddenly the cock is moving on his tongue, hands in his hair as Atem bucks steadily into his mouth.

"I love you..." Kaiba murmurs softly, entrance still pulsating, flowers still blooming, body fully satiated and bred.

Atem is floored at the intimate confession, and ends up pulling from Kaiba's mouth with a flushed and startled expression.

"You...love me?"

His heart races anew, terrified that he imagined it.

A scarlet blush rises to Kaiba's cheeks. He stares up at his lover.

The way Atem pulls from his mouth.

His aghast look.

His head spins with dizzying panic.

"I-I didn't—I hope—I didn't mean to frighten you."

His throat closes up, stomach churning and knotting.

"I'm sorry. I...yes, but...you don't have to reciprocate."

Embarrassment roils in his chest, flooding his lungs and making it hard to breathe.

Atem calmly resituates himself at Kaiba's side, propped up on one arm and leaning over him.

A soft hand on his cheek. Soft eyes, soft smile.

"So...that wasn't just the orgasm talking~?"

Kaiba's face lights up with shame.

He feels one step away from throwing up.

"No...it was honest."

He lowers his gaze, sick to his stomach.

"I'm sorry. I killed the mood."

Atem sees the storm darkening in his rival's eyes and acts quickly—dipping to press an earnest, loving kiss to those worried lips. "Shh...."

He pulls back and continues to gently stroke the mess of hair out of Kaiba's eyes.

"I wanted to make sure you meant it before I did this:"

With a sweep of his palms, he brushes all the hair back from his lover's face, gently touches their foreheads and smiles.

"Seto," he murmurs, "I love you more than I can bear."

Kaiba's eyes snap wide open.

Surprise and disbelief at his own ears shocks through him.

Fingers weave through Atem's wild hair, and he slowly relaxes, shedding a burden he never realized he was carrying.

His eyes slowly close, tears forming at the corners.

He leans up to plant a soft, chaste kiss on Atem's plush lips.

"Thank god," he murmurs.

A hand slides down Atem's back, pressing their bodies together.

"I love you," he whispers, voice cracked by a sob. "I love you so, so much."

Atem comes to him easily, melting into every last space separating them. He rests his lips against Kaiba's temple, eyes hot with emotion.

After a moment, he chuckles.

"What is it?" Kaiba questions, voice warm and smooth with relief.

The laugh bubbles up until Atem is practically giggling into his hair.

Kaiba squirms impatiently, blushing hard. "Wh-what's so funny?"

Atem leans back, smiling through the moved tears in his eyes, cheeks pink and happy. "That's gay."

Kaiba wriggles in feigned displeasure.

"Well...so are you!” he pouts beneath his lover, the expression less than befitting of his stoic demeanor.

Atem slips him an unexpectedly smooth wink. "Damn right I am." His face lights up, and he leans in close. "Seto Kaiba are you _pouting?"_

_"No!"_

He writhes, struggling to escape.

"Oh my Ra; you're pouting."

"You're picking on me."

"Where's my phone—?"

_"Gods, no.”_ Kaiba desperately struggles to escape, smothering himself with a pillow. “No pictures!”

Atem laughs on his way to the side table, and in seconds is chasing Kaiba under the bedding. "Do it again!"

Kaiba tangles himself in the sheets, panicking and struggling. _“Absolutely not!”_

And yet, lo and behold, he's pouting beyond his own volition.

Atem takes half a million rapid shots, ending up with a golden picture of those blue eyes and cupid's bow lips pouting at him, fluffy sheets tucked under his chin. _"Perfect."_

He puts a flattering filter over it and saves it in his phone forever and ever and backs it up on a military-grade database and in digital horcruxes hidden in code all around the Internet.

Kaiba screams.

And steals his phone.

But alas, the image is encrypted and far too protected.

“Delete it!”

Atem curls his hands around Kaiba's arm and bats his lashes sweetly.

"I just want to have a nice picture of my baby boy~."

And just so, Kaiba plunges himself into the pillows and vainly attempts to smother himself to death.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so much for reading. We hope you enjoyed it~.  
> Stay safe out there,  
> Slaycinder and T.T.A.


End file.
